The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to cell quality measurement reporting for cells with mismatched beam numbers.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems (e.g., NR), a base station may attempt to communicate with a UE through one or more beamformed transmissions. In some cases, the UE may receive beams from multiple cells. For example, the UE may be located in a coverage area for multiple base stations or may move into a coverage area of an additional base station. As such, the UE may measure a quality associated with the beams for each cell and may transmit a report to one or more base stations indicating the measured quality. A base station may select a cell for communications with the UE based on the quality measurements indicated in the report. However, the quality measurements provided in the report may be insufficient to make efficient scheduling decisions in certain cases (e.g., in the case of UE mobility).